Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to obtain various types of information. For example, a user wanting to obtain information about a book can capture an image of the cover of the book and upload that image to a book identification service for analysis. The cover image will be matched against a set of two-dimensional images including views of objects from a particular orientation. It often will be the case, however, that the captured image will include an amount of blur due to the camera being moved during image capture. A blurred image can cause problems with processes such as image matching and object identification, which can rely on features such as sharp corners and edges that may not be present in a blurred image. Even a small amount of blur due to the inherent motion of a user's hand can prevent an image from being processed successfully. Using conventional approaches, a user capturing an image would either have to look at the image before causing the image to be analyzed, or would have to capture another image if the processing of an earlier-captured image did not yield adequate results.